


Приключения Лютика и Геральта (The Adventuries of Geralt and Jaskier)

by Drist_Oren



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, Humor, Watercolors
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drist_Oren/pseuds/Drist_Oren
Summary: Выживание в походных условиях, радости цивилизации и прочее.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 15





	1. Ремонт одежды в походных условиях (Mending clothes)

[](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=f418dca0294635f0777b253e93ba1916)  
Not with black thread!

[](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=4c3283d0f8f6277f9e05654b6d27b9bd)  
But what about aesthetics?

[](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=765b7a2a09e2fd1c9334600931bfcace)  
It`s all about taste


	2. Ночевка в походных условиях (Sleeping Outdoors)

[](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=07296051f05ee40ea86bb1fb2c477d2a)  
I`m cold! Warm me!

[ ](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=1cf1394da5ebc1e0addd0c7732380ef9)

[](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=69a559d839dc355db40e0d00768cfd6d)


	3. Гигиена в походных условиях (Hygiene)

[ ](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=c0bf29167d4b3f6a49407cdac872774f)

[ ](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=d73353650dca8f71952ab7a953078324)

[](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=838a84677211d618f5b51b6eae4cbecf)


	4. Ура, цивилизация! (Сivilization)

[ ](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=f7eac0d546912af1c588160b83aa54d3)

[ ](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=ad16ad8ee7f81bbb1d5b492c5be8b841)

[](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=283fb4460b7a9534f590652e2d0dd6eb)


	5. Я тучка, тучка, тучка, а вовсе не ведьмак

[](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=d8257ca5deeeb25950e49689d853e4a6)  
It seems about to rain

[](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=e90c211f27b44eb7fd0ddd42204585ce)


	6. Не тот портал (Wrong portal)

[ ](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=b15e463bb715000a6ec90328485f7743)

[ ](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=4af48f8905d1096781e2a4d10b14d9ae)

[](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=9164c6d8007777b046de370bb23f595e)


End file.
